


The minor falls, the major lifts (the three)

by maeshmolowa



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Boffy & Dream & Drista (Video Blogging RPF) are Siblings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, The In-between, Wings, a few other people are mentioned but I won’t tag them until they have a few speaking lines, dream isn’t evil per say, god AU, he’s just very overwhelmed and doesn’t know what to do okay, please, realms, smiley face siblings, we need more smiley face siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: there were three ancient and powerful beings that guarded the realms. they had been since before the first human had a thought, an idea. before the stars first started to gleam in the inky night of space. before the universe, well - was. the beings that saw the souls wander and gave themselves the responsibility to help them.The eldest held the living world, where souls were full of energy and ideas. The youngest held the world of before and the world of after - the yet to be and the had been - where souls hadn’t yet been to the living and the souls who had been there long enough. The middle held the world in between, where souls balanced between living and dying.
Relationships: Boffy & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boffy & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no romance only found family and pain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. the three

there were three ancient and powerful beings that guarded the realms.

they had been since before the first human had a thought, an idea. 

before the stars first started to gleam in the inky night of space. before the universe, well - was. 

the beings that saw the souls wander and gave themselves the responsibility to help them.

the beings who had only had each other to accompany themselves, so they reached out and guarded the souls who hadn’t just yet.

  
the eldest, who was said to tread the land, walking amongst even the very first souls, when the universe was fresh and new - devoid of the scars and pain the following centuries would bring. 

they were said to bear a spindly cloak that drifted to their knees - shadowy legs poking out the bottom - with the hood that shielded the void of a face from peeking eyes, smiling and cold and watching and waiting and wise. 

they had pieces of void that stuck out, a lashing tail and spindly antlers that sent a shudder through peering eyes. 

they protected the living, the souls that carried a vessel, the souls that walked the earth. the souls that still had a life to live. they were the first - the mortal.

  
the youngest, who guided the souls who had not yet been and have been long enough. 

the souls that were new and fresh and unaware of the cold of the living world, and the souls that had seen it and lived it and were wise and scarred by this living. 

they were not seen by the living, as they guided the not yet been and the had been and none of them had a way of telling how they appeared. 

but they bore an appearance similar to the eldest, with a cloak and the void and the antlers and the tail, but they were less formed, and floated as they didn’t need any ground to rest on, and their void floated out of place now and again. 

they were the protector of the new and old souls, who hadn’t lived and who had lived too much. they were the companion - the third.

  
the being in the center, who helped the lost souls, the souls that slipped through the cracks and lost their way. 

the lost souls who had gotten stuck on a plain that was not before and not after and not the living and were lonely and unknowing. 

sometimes the being would only guide them to where they needed to be, other times they would have to chatter with the soul to calm them. 

the third held the same cloaked void appearance as their siblings fellow beings, with odd twisting antlers and a spiky tail, along with wing like appendages they used to shelter the confused souls - oddly, it tended to help. the being also had much experience with magic, as the majority of it spent its time within the cracks, twisting within the emptiness. 

magic was odd, it could alter the world of the living, almost glitching reality, and even - at rare moments - could tap into the realms of before and after. 

they found it interesting, they found it calming, and the middle kept the essence of magic around them, visible to the eye as a glowing orb. 

they were the being in the middle, who guided the lost and the magic, the glitches in the realms. 

they were the forgotten - the second.

they were the first three


	2. I lost the passion that comes with living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first. 
> 
> the eldest.
> 
> the mortal

they had walked amongst the living since it had began, watching and waiting and listening. 

they learned of what they created and how they worked. How they evolved and adapted and grew. 

what their customs were, how they acted and dressed and appeared in general. 

how they fought. 

and fought and bled and lived. 

how they were born and how they died. 

he saw cities and kingdoms rise and fall. 

he saw it all. 

he learned how to maintain an appearance that was common in the living world, hiding his inky face behind a mask of porcelain - a simple smile adorning the front. 

even if some of the living sported the wings of the bird or the claws of the cat, his natural appearance was something feared, something out of myth and legend. 

a simple human form was less peered at, even if it bore hidden wings of leather underneath. 

he never really joined any kingdoms or cities or connected with any living in particular, instead fairing the option to watch and listen and observe. 

he never felt the need to interfere with their lives. 

he was content and they were too, somewhat. 

it stayed like that for a while, until a pair of kids (near teenage age, he gathered - a bit younger than the appearance of his physical form) running from a larger soul latched on to him for protection - which he did, protect them, it was his job after all - and hadn’t left his side since. 

the older was quiet, with goggles too big for his face worn constantly, his emotions hard to read. 

his name was george. 

the younger was much louder, with a white bandanna died around his head and a curiosity for destruction in the form of flame. 

his name was sapnap. 

he wondered if he should get a name. 

he told them he didn’t have one - and they gave him one. 

dream.

The three had stuck together, like the sea to the land and the wind or the bird to the tree and the breeze. a trio. 

they didn’t settle down for a while, instead traveling and journeying and running with the breeze with fun challenges they had planned. 

they only settled down when they met a couple other souls, finding land with a winding river and building a house to share.

‘the community house’ one of them had called it. it stuck.

more souls joined over time. 

it began quiet, most just building a place to live close by and all of them would coexist peacefully, but with the arrival of newer souls, the peace began to dwindle. 

and elder brother with a van.

a younger with vinyl discs. 

a country (when had there been a country? that wasn’t supposed to be there.) 

a hope. 

a van. 

discs. 

a dream. 

they caused chaos and violence and he wouldn’t allow it. 

he had seen so many downfalls already.

so he fought.

he fought to stop the chaos and the fighting and it didn’t work. 

why didn’t it work. 

this is what he had watched this is what worked. was this not how it worked? but he had watched it. it didn’t make sense why couldn’t it make sense why couldn’t there just be peace. 

he watched some more. 

he watched an election and an exile and he stepped in - once - because maybe if he gave them what they wanted they would stop. 

they didn’t.

they didn’t stop they kept fighting and fighting and everyone was getting hurt and he didn’t understand. 

perhaps he snapped - as the humans called it. 

when he grew tired of the fighting and the watching and everything not working. when he stepped in even more. 

there were wars. 

there were new countries. 

there were exiles. 

there was chaos and destruction and he just gave in and fanned the flames, even as his first friends walked away. 

and now he sat on the cold ground of an obsidian box lined in liquid flames, and wondered how everything got so bad so quick. 

and for the first time in centuries, he wondered about his siblings.


End file.
